FanFic CCS Mi ángel
by MARYXULA
Summary: ONESHOT Se dice que quien ve o toca a un ángel es una persona muy afortunada. Si el dicho es cierto, el Mago Clow es el hombre más afortunado del mundo pues posee su propio ángel. Nacido de la magía y del amor. ClowxYue


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de CLAMP son obviamente creación de CLAMP

Yue x Clow o debería decir en esta ocasión, ¿Clow x Yue? e_e

Contada en primera persona :3

**ADVERTENCIA OBLIGATORIA** Antes de que empeceis a leer, sabed que esta historia corta va a ser Shotacon pero descrito lo más suave posible ^^' Conque si no os gusta esa tematica, por favor, en vez de ponerme luego verde, os recomiendo leer otra de mis historias o de otras u otros fans...

Dedicado especialmente a Clow reed1 y a Kanashimi Amai (Talentosas escritoras y grandes fans de la pareja) Son obras son muy inspiradoras ^^

_"Ven siempre a mi lado,_  
_tu mano en la mía._  
_¡Ángel de la guarda,_  
_dulce compañía!"_

**FanFic CCS**  
**Mí ángel**

-Mi ángel. -Dice entre beso y beso, permitiendome en esos breves instantes tomar algo de aire. -Mi hermoso ángel. -Puntualiza comenzando a deslizar una mano por mi cuerpo mientras con la otra sostiene mi cara. Sus dedos son largos y claros, además los sabe mover con delicadeza provocando que aún vestido me estremezca.

Todo el mundo piensa que está loco, que es un brujo huraño y por esa razón vive en la soledad de su gran mansión. Yo como de esas cosas no sé y tampoco me interesan demasiado me encojo de hombros ante las habladurias y chismes de los pueblerinos. Mi deber es estar a su lado y ayudarle. Sin embargo múltiples damas se detienen para coquetear con él entreteniendole.

-Mi ángel. -Susurra a mi oido y su aliento se ha tornado calido. -¿Harás aparecer tus alas para mí? -Me solicita comenzando a jadear antes de descender por mi cuello, semidescubierto gracias al desanulado de los delgados cordones plateados que lleva la parte superior de mis ropas de blanca seda y diseño oriental con bordes de brillante color azul. La redondeada gema amatista que luce como broche se ilumina al ser tocada por sus dedos y se separa sin dificultad dejando a entrever mi níveo y carente de bello corporal torso. Cuando la mano que sostiene mi cara es pasada por mi rostro, cierro inconscientemente los ojos. Mis ojos de palido azul en contraste con el intenso azul que poseen los suyos, brillantes de cariño. Sus redondeadas gafas han sido dejadas en la mesita de noche que hay pegada a la cama.

-Sí... Amo Clow... -Le respondo costosamente, con la respiración agitada. Él con una amplía sonrisa me besa nuevamente en la boca. Sus labios contra los mios son tán suaves y un poco humedos. Creo que se los humedece, especialmente cuando va a dirigirlos por mi cuerpo ya desnudo.

Cuando se aferra a mí para incorporarme de la espaciosa cama y el aterciopelado tejido de la colcha ya no protege mi piel, sé que él retirará la parte superior de mi ropa a fin de que puedan surgir mis alas sin ningún obstáculo. Es costoso y duele pero lo hago porque a él le gusta verme muchísimo verme así. Cerrando mis ojos, me concentro y aún notando como si mis costillas se rompiesen o se saliesen de su sitio, continuo concentrandome hasta que la exclamación de fascinación de él y el sonido de plumas cayendo me indica que lo he logrado. Algunas lagrímas resbalan por mi cara pero él pronto las limpia con sus dedos.

-Te quiero. -Dice mientras me estrecha contra sí. El largo tramo de cabellos que veo es igual de negro que el cielo en una noche sin estrellas ni redonda luna. Al separarnos pocos centimetros, digo lo que él parece querer oir:

-Lo sé, Amo Clow. -Arruga su frente con los ojos entornados por lo que añado sincero. -Yo a Ud también. -Realmente no sé que eso pero mi hermano y compañero Kerberus dice que él nos quiere mucho a los dos pero lo demuestra de diferente forma. Esto es como me quiere a mí.

Nos fundimos en otro beso. Es como si entrasemos en un estado de embrujo pues sosteniendo fuertemente ninguno parece querer separar sus labios del otro. Lo reconozco, me gusta esa acción y lo que me hace sentir. Mis alas se mueven sútilmente y poco a poco su luminosidad se va desvaneciendo quedando lo que se asimila a dos grandes trozos de nube plateada que se doblan y desdoblan pero cuando retoma sus toqueteos por mi delgado cuerpo se elevan hasta rozar el techo. Al percibir como su estabilidad cambia, se le ve sofocado, le ofrezco mi ayuda. ¿Le ayudo a desabrochar sus ropas? Esa clase de ayuda y él encantado me lo permite.

-Gracias. -Me agradece frente contra frente y se deshace de esa larga prenda azul con bordes dorados en mangas y cuello dejando otra de blanco color, más ligera y fina. Él usa mucha ropa. Kerberus, en cambio, ningúna.

Quizás el estar tán cerca nos hace sudar por lo que me aparto un poco pero él agarrandome por las muñecas con una presión cuidadosa niega con su cabeza y me atrae. Me ruborizo sin poder evitarlo cuando sus manos se adentran en mis sencillos pantalones. yo, si en verdad, soy un ángel como él me dice no tendría que tener eso como él, Kerberus o otros varones tienen. No sé lo que soy asi que eso tampoco debería importarme tanto. Grito la primera vez que lo toca e intento apartarme pero él no se enoja, una leve y agradable risa se le escapa. Con un pequeño golpe en mi pecho me tumba, boca arriba puedo contemplar en el techo el dibujo de una media luna y un gran sol dentro de un gran circulo, todo ello trazado con pintura dorada. Los rayos del sol son ondulados y puntiagudos. Me gusta mirarlo aunque de vez en cuando cierro los ojos arrugando la frente al notar el frote de sus dedos sobre mi... ¿sexo? No se siente del todo mal, es como si lo masajease y un cosquilleo me posee como si necesitase ir al baño en ese mismo momento. Sea lo que sea, sale pues noto mi piel y el tejido de los pantalones algo empapado. Grito sorprendido:

-¿No te ha gustado? -Pregunta deteniendo sus pequeños besos por mi cuello. La pregunta queda como suspendida en el aire porque no sé que responderle. Cambiando rápidamente posiciones me sugiere hacer algo parecido. -Pues a mí me complacería tanto que me lo besases. -

Pongo cara de no comprender pero aflojando el azulado y oscuro pañuelo que mantiene sobre él sus dos extremos unidos, éstos se alejan descubriendose así todo su cuerpo, incluido su impaciente sexo. Encima de él, cayendoseme algunos largos y desiguales mechones pestañeo y me pongo manos a la obra, su piel es tán sedosa y su bello corporal es tán fino que apenas se diferencia. A cada besito que le dio, sus jadeos se vuelven más ruidosos. Gime, creo que se le dice así al ir más para abajo. Al alzar la cabeza veo que sus ojos estan cerrados pero me dedica una gran sonrisa. Siempre es curioso como su sexo pasa de algo moldeable a algo duro o consistente entre mis manos sin perder su piel la misma tersura que el resto de ella. Lo beso pero él me indica entrecortadamente me alaba hasta que de la punta de la parte más regordeta y rosada un liquido pringoso aparece. Me quedo un buen rato mirandolo hasta que él se incorpora quedando sentado. Sus ojos brillan ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, cuyos negros cabellos caen como finas lineas oscuras.

-Llevame hasta el septimo cielo. -Me pide al cabo de un rato imponiendo su cuerpo contra el mio alzando con sus elegantes pero mañosas manos mis piernas a la vez que me despoja de los pantalones con tán sólo tirar de ellos. -Ángel mio. -Agrega besandome y rodeandome con sus brazos otra vez, durando esa última vez más que la anterior. Duele apreciar como se revive su sexo intentando encajar en un agujero tán pequeño como es el único que tengo. Me quejo varias veces y él a modo de desculpa me da un montón de besos. Gime y gime sonoramente en cada intento de meterse en mi aprieta más su cuerpo contra el mio. Respiro y jadeo como si un gran animal me estuviese aprisionando pero el calor que desprende su cuerpo me agrada pues todo lo demás es un helado vacio. Mis alas nos envuelven como si fuesen dos mantas pero en la última y más brusca sacudida se abren y se despliegan como si hubiese sido abatido un pajaro. Estabilizandose nuestra respiración y descendiendo nuestra voz, siendo la mia la más aguda, poco a poco trás derramarse en mi interior me fue liberando.

-Me hace tán feliz tenerte a mi lado. Mi ángel, haces que todo en mi vida se ilumine. -Me diría uniendo sus labios a los mios en otro beso. Cuando decía esas cosas yo sólo podía sonreirle y asentir. Su voz sonaba tán dulce y emotiva.

**Poco que decir... Pues que aunque me guste el Shotacon, os aseguro que estoy totalmente en contra de todo áquel que abuse (sexual o fisícamente) de un menor òó Si escribo esta clase de cosas es porque es ficción, ninguno de los involucrados existe y si existiese, dudo que él fuese esa clase de hombre. Para mi la pareja perfecta de Clow es Yuuko y siempre lo será aunque esté abierta a otras posibilidades ;)**

**En fin, perdonad las posibles faltas de ortografía y si quereis podeis mandarme un comentario ^^**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
